Taking Chances
by Xianthra17
Summary: Life is a battle. We must take chances to win... same goes in love. EreRi/RiRen. Fluffy Yaoi. Trial fic. Please be kind. Rated T for the kiss, just in case.


_So yeah, the late bloomer strikes again._

 _I finally took a day off from work and watched all the anime episodes of Shingeki No Kyojin / Attack On Titan (season 1) in one seating._

 _Now, I am asking for more... where are the updates for season 2?_

 _Where?!_

 _While waiting, I decided to let my imagination run wild. This came to place. I hope you enjoy. Please tell me what you think._

 _Done mostly in Levi's point of view._

 _Oneshot only._

 _Just Fluffy stuff for me and you..._

* * *

 _A/N : My Disclaimer : I own nothing but the plot. The characters belong to Hajime Isayama. UnBeta-ed... This was made purely for enjoyment purposes._

* * *

 **TAKING CHANCES**

"Captain Levi..." a small knock disturbed me from the silence that I was trying to enjoy. I was tired and restless.

Only Petra would dare to disturb me at a time like this. The others never had the balls to do so. Maybe because they knew that I would be pissed off.

Like right now...

But I wouldn't dare take it on Petra. She was too sweet to be lashed upon my bad mood.

I sighed and removed my feet off the table. I called unto her to come in. Maybe it was important. She should have know better than to disturb me.

The door creaked open and her petite figure came in. She saluted and I motioned for her to move closer.

"Captain, the new scouts are back." she stated.

Ah, the brats are finally here.

It was their first activity outside the walls without supervision. I was confident they can do a full raid. They were honestly a good bunch... just too noisy sometimes.

"Hn, are all of them alive?" I went direct to the point. I saw Petra swallow before answering me. I smirked. Petra was never used to how I talk - even after being under my supervision for years.

I dismissed her and decided to check on the new scouts. It was a five-man team and I wanted to test how their team worked as one unit.

They were actually not that new. Having been with us for the past seven months, they are no longer rookies - especially not after surviving the battle for this long.

I stood up and walked out of my office. I can hear chattering down the hallway. Obviously, they were still having dinner as their voices echoed about

With my lithe steps, I was able to reach the dining hall unnoticed and took them all by surprise. They immediately let go of everything they held on their hands to get up and give me a salute.

I eyed the rookies one by one...

Armin Arlert... yeah, the blond genius. This boy proved not only to me but the entire team that he was worthy to be part of the Survey corps.

The moment I saw him I thought that he would be a burden. But I was wrong. His admirable intellect saved us quiet a few times. He was an asset to the force.

Connie Springer. Cocky yet soft-hearted - at times. He was easier to handle than the rest as he seems to know where to place himself.

Then there is Jean Kirstein. Damn this boy. He was hard-headed and airy. But - there will always be a but with this batch. Like his comrades, he proved his worthiness to be part of the Survey corps.

And then comes the only rose among the thorns. Mikasa Ackerman...

Too serious. Too damn serious.

I always thought she was some merciless killing machine. She impressed a lot of superiors with her ability. I do admit she is good at what she does. But I think she just needs to loosen up sometimes - find a hobby or something.

... and not waste her time worrying over Yeager.

My eyes darted on the emerald-eyed lad.

Eren Yeager.

The boy who caused a great chaos to the world's once peaceful walls, the moment his Titan-shifting skill was exposed.

But that was not the only thing he did.

I didn't know the reason why nor could explain in detail as to how this happened. But it did - I got attracted to the boy. End of story.

Ever since I laid my eyes on those vulnerable green eyes, I knew I was in for trouble. And come to think of it, green is not even my favorite color.

I kept thinking about the first time I looked into those depths.

It was the time when he was presented before the judge. I knew I had to act on instinct in order to save him that time. I was glad he was not dumb, he understood what I had to do.

While I beat him around in front of everyone for show, I could never forget the moment I pulled him up. His eyes bored directly into mine. For the first time in many years, I was taken by surprise.

No one has ever looked at me that way.

Full of trust and complete submission. At that moment, his vulnerable green eyes felt like home that I wanted nothing more than to wrap my arms around him and whisper sweet nothings and as well as apologies... to make up for the pain I bestowed upon him.

I still wanted to do those things to him until now... and much, much more.

I nodded and they relaxed from their alert mode. They sat down and continued eating.

I went to the stove and reached for the coffee pot. I poured myself a cup and headed back to my office. I honestly could not stay in the same room with Yeager without me staring.

This boy would be the death of me.

For the next few months, I was busy observing Eren Yeager. He was good with everyone, often not thinking for himself but only the for the benefit of the masses. He was quick to decide and quick to apologize when erred.

I also never expected that I could still daydream. Me? A grown man and a titan-killer to add to that, started to fantasize about my subordinate. And it was getting frequently way out of hand.

Whenever he was around, I unconsciously end up staring at him. Hanji noticed that a few times and even asked me who I was looking at. It was a good thing we never had a chance to be alone together. I might loose my self control and - heaven knows what I could do to the boy.

I went to my room this time to call it a day. I just took the coffee as an alibi to see Eren before I slumber. Seeing him alive was good enough for me... for now, that is.

The next day, I ordered another group to survey the area. Eren was with Hanji, practicing his Titan-shifting. The others were lounging inside. It was a peaceful day - something we were all thankful for.

I walked towards where Hanji and Eren were. I can see that he was a good soldier, aiming always to please his superiors - though sometimes he had anger management issues. Well, I do have those too.

As of the moment, Hanji was giving him orders here and there and Eren was obeying her every command. He was covered with sweat, his shirt damp and sticking to his skin - framing his body in the process.

They stopped as I approached. But I motioned Hanji to continue. She nodded and ordered Eren to transform.

The boy refused to wear a sharp ornament like the titan girl used for transformation. I watched as he bit himself and lightning flashed about. I had to admit, Eren was getting better with his transformation - and faster.

After the titan steam cleared, Eren stood with his majestic titan form. Hanji clapped and continued to take notes. I can feel Eren's knowing eyes on me. I looked up and met the luminescent green. I motioned for him to pick me up. He placed his hand before me and I climbed up.

This wasn't the first time I did this. I enjoyed the view above. And in addition to that, I enjoyed being with Eren.

"You enjoy being a titan, Yeager?" I asked. I doubt Hanji can hear my small talk. Eren didn't move nor reacted from my question.

I walked nearer his ear and crossed my arms. "It would be nice if this war with the titans be done for good. It would be nice to be finally free." I stated.

This time, I earned a small nod from the titan. I looked at him into the eye and saw that he was doing the same to me. As I looked at my reflection on his massive eye, I knew our wish for peace was mutual.

Our silent trance was cut off when Hanji's shouts was heard from below. Eren gently picked me and placed me down behind Hanji. He then moved a bit further to transform back to his human form.

"You are dismissed, Eren. Good job. I really think you are getting the hang of it." she cheered as she patted Eren's back. The boy smiled and scratched the back of his neck meekly from the praise.

Hanji started to walk away from us, murmuring things about experiments and some other incomprehensible scientific jumbles.

"Captain... you meant what you said earlier?" he asked.

I turned to face him. His eyes were warm and eager. He seemed to be interested with what I had to say.

"Yes. I did mean what I said earlier." I informed him. Eren looked at me as if there was something he still wanted to tell me. But something seemed to be holding him back.

"What's the matter? You have something else to tell me?" I asked him.

"Ah... w-well... uhm, n-no... nothing at all..." he stuttered. I smirked. He was not good with hiding his feelings. I can read him like an open book. His eyes talked to me and showed me the depths of his thoughts. No wonder I was attracted to those gorgeous green eyes.

We were located at the far end of the camp. This was the first time we were alone together.

"You can tell me what's bothering you, Eren." I whispered.

Shock registered on his eyes.

"You called me by my first name..." he stated. I nodded and smiled. Double shock for Eren.

"Don't act so surprised." I huffed. I can feel heat rising up to my cheeks. Eren was so cute with his reactions that I wanted to add another surprise and kiss him.

"Captain. Why do you want to be free? By the way you said it, it seems like you are tied to something..." he asked.

I took a deep breath and exhaled loudly. How do I do this? How do I confess to Eren how I feel towards him? Is this the right time?

It probably was.

"You see, Eren. I wanted to live in a world with no pretension." I started. There was no other chance for me to do this but now.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I want to be able to wake up in the morning without any fears... doubts... regrets..." I continued. I never expected it to be this hard. I was usually not lost for words.

"I am not so smart. I am afraid, I'm kinda confused." he grinned sheepishly.

"Let me put it this way - Do you like someone, Eren?" I asked. Maybe I can make him see my point.

"Uh... like, Captain? Like, like-like?" he asked as his cheeks started to grow crimson.

"Yes, brat. Like in a romantic kind of way." I snorted. "But judging from the way you look right now, I think I do know the answer to that question." I teased him.

"So your comments earlier are related to love problems?" he asked with disbelief.

I knew Eren didn't expect to hear this from me. I was Levi, humanity's strongest soldier. Was I not allowed to love because of that?

"Yes, you can say that." I responded.

"I know how hard it is to love someone who doesn't know how you feel about them." he stated as he placed his hands into his pocket.

"Hn, tell me all about it." I sarcastically stated.

"Well, I for one - know that feeling. I am afraid to confess..." he stated with a far-away look in his eyes.

"Why is that?" I asked.

"What if I would die tomorrow? I do not want to leave the person I love right away." he explained his point.

"So you agree with unrequited love then?" I asked.

"It may sound selfish, but at least I will lessen the pain. At least I will be the only one hurting once I leave." he explain. I can now see why I fell for this boy. He was simple and selfless.

"I believe in the opposite." I stated.

"Life is too short to hold back, don't you think so?" I asked looking directly into his eyes.

I looked up at him. Eren was taller than me. Damn this cursed height. But it never kept me from getting what I wanted in life. And I wanted Eren Yeager.

Before he can answer back or react, I grabbed his collar and pulled him down to me. Rising up on tiptoes, I directed my lips to his surprised ones.

"Ca-Captain..." he whispered. He was in utter shock and I can see it.

"I like you, Eren Yeager. And if by chance I will die tomorrow, I am happy to have let you known what I truly feel for you." I said. I turned around, hoping that my rapid heartbeat would not cause me to blush after what I sneakily did. I stole a kiss from the unsuspected boy. It was like stealing candy from a baby. It was really mean of me to do that.

"Wait!" Eren yelled.

I halted but did not turn to face him. I was expecting a massive word lash from the beautiful boy.

"Do you think I would just allow you to leave after that, Levi?" he stated loudly. Hearing my name on his lips were like music to my ears.

"What are you gonna do about it, brat?" I asked with a cocky grin plastered on my face.

"This..." he said. I never sensed him coming from behind. In one quick motion, turned me around and kissed me.

Now, I did not expect that!

His lips were soft. Though he had some chapped edges, the sweetness made it all up for that. The kiss was not rushed at all... it was slow, sweet and a warm feeling of familiarizing.

When our kiss ended, we stared into each others eyes.

"I really like you too, Captain Levi..." he smiled at me.

"Drop the captain..." I stated as my smile started to get bigger.

"As you wish, Levi." he stated. I grabbed his collar and kissed him again. That was all that mattered for now.

Funny how simple words can lead to a conversation and simple conversations can lead to a confession.

That was all that we needed... We needed to take chances.

 **~Fin~**

* * *

 _I hope it was okay..._

 _your comments are very appreciated._

 _See yah all soon!_

 _Thanks for reading my trial on SNK/AOT!_


End file.
